


Be There Or Be Square

by Aibohp



Series: Things Are Getting Weird [7]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, Homophobic Language, Morty might have a crush, Party Girl Mabel, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Mabel Pines, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, it's very brief and not until toward the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibohp/pseuds/Aibohp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6184156">Following The Leader</a>.</p>
<p>Mabel's shows Morty and Dipper the types of adventures she has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night Is Young

**Author's Note:**

> It's time to fuckin' party. 
> 
> Mabel has been doing this sort of thing while in Piedmont. She's formed a habit of sneaking out with her friends and going to parties/raves. Her parents aren't entirely unaware but she's never really told Dipper about everything she gets up to when she sneaks out. 
> 
> Morty might have a crush on the twins.

Dipper wrinkled his nose as he looked at himself in the mirror. Mabel was downstairs getting ready and had left him and Morty to their own devices. He had hoped that by the time it got around to time for this party, or whatever Wendy had invited them to, his sister would’ve forgotten about it or decided to do something else. For a while he had thought that maybe his prayers had been answered. It was already a half hour past the time the event was set to start before she had come and thrown open the attic door and told them she was going to get dressed and that they’d better be ready by the time she was done. 

His eye twitched slightly as he gave himself a critical once-over. He didn’t really look any different than usual. Tan-colored cargo shorts, orange shirt, blue and white tennis shoes, his trapper hat; he didn’t think he looked bad, per say. It was just that, try as he might not to care, he didn’t like the idea of looking strange or standing out. He supposed it was just something every teen worried about. No matter how stupid it was. 

“Y--you know if you’re worried about how you look, you can wear black,” Morty said from behind him, seemingly calm where Dipper had thought he’d be a bundle of nerves. 

However, Morty was not having the same crisis that Dipper was currently struggling through. Looking over his shoulder he saw the older teen in the process of yanking a pair of black jeans up his legs. As he dropped down on his bed, the one that had been Mabel’s, and pulled a pair of boots out from under it to shove his feet into, he glanced up at the younger man. 

“You’ll j--just blend in that way. It’s what I usually do,” he said, lacing up the boots and then hopping up to dig through his set of drawers and drag out a black t-shirt. Dipper couldn’t help making comparisons between the two of them. 

Morty was tall and lanky, looking like he still hadn’t quite grown into his body yet. When he bent over to look through a drawer the ridges of his spine showed through his skin in places. The bones were replaced by the flashes of his ribs when he tossed his arms over his head and wiggled into the shirt he’d picked up. In contrast to Morty’s sharp angles Dipper was more rounded. Not fat, but his stomach was soft and muscles not yet entirely defined, when he grudgingly shrugged out of his shirt; and when he shoved down his pants his hips, while not really round, didn’t taper into bony points. He wasn’t quite tall, either, standing closer to his sister’s height. Wendy even continued to tower over him despite his growth-spurts. 

“Didn’t take you for much of a partier,” Dipper chuckled, strolling to his own chest of drawers and starting to paw through them. When he looked back over at Morty, there was red high on his cheeks as he shrugged, shoulders jumping up around his ears while his eyes darted around the room. 

“Ah, w--well, My sister likes to go clubbing and w--would throw parties when she l--lived at the house. Sometimes she’d make me go with her w--hen so she’d have a d--designated driver. And you’d be surprised by th--the amount of partying that can happen when you go on adventures with Rick,” the young man said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, making Dipper grin. 

He wondered if it was insulting to think the stutter was kinda cute sometimes. 

Just as he was tugging on a pair of shorts that looked exactly like his other ones, with the exception of being black, the door flew open again, making him yelp stumble into the dresser as he spun around to see who was there. Of course it was Mabel who excitedly bounded into the room and then dove onto Dipper’s bed. Much to his surprise all she had on was a pair of black jeans, her usual tennis shoes and a big, black hoodie. The most colorful thing about her was her face, which was once again painted in bold shades of lime-green and purple only now with black lips. This time there were little metallic stars around her eyes too. 

“Come oooon Dipper! Hurry up and get dressed,” she whined, kicking her legs against the bed and making her twin roll his eyes. Still, he hurriedly tugged on a black tank-top and slipped his shoes back on. 

“Why are you in such a rush? We’re already late,” he complained, watching as the whirlwind of a girl practically flew off the bed and started grabbing at him and Morty, trying to lead them out of the room. 

“Pfffft! No one shows up right when these things start, Dipper. It’s only like 9:30? The night is YOOOOUNG,” she bellowed, letting them go as soon as she managed to get them to the door and then bounding down the stairs. 

The boys shared a glance before tromping down after her. 

Mabel had ended up in the living room, talking with Stan and Rick who were slouched down on the couch. Rick had fallen in through a portal, still wearing his bathrobe but soaking wet and with sucker marks all over his neck, legs, and arms, probably everywhere else too. Thankfully they hadn’t gotten a peak of all that, even if the man had stumbled on through, drunk as all hell and needing to cling to Stan in order to stay upright. Ford had retreated to his lab shortly after. 

“Grunkle Staaaaan! Everythings going to be fiiiine! I go to these things all the time back home and I’ll have Dipper and Morty with me,” she said, twisting around to look at them as they hovered in the doorway. “You won’t let anything happen to me right guys,” she asked, batting her lashes at them playfully. They didn’t get a chance to answer. “Besides Wendy is going to be there! You worry too much!”  
“Don’t care, Pumpkin, we’re going through the checklist. Cellphone?” 

“Check!

“Keys?” 

“Check!” 

“Pepper spray!” 

“Check!” 

“Knuckledusters!” 

“Check!” 

“You actually gave her those?” Rick interrupted, brow arching slightly. 

Up until he had butted into their call and reply, each of the items checked off Stan’s list had been produced from the large pocket on the front of her hoodie and then quickly replaced. Except she hadn’t yet put away the brass knuckles that Stan had given her for her birthday the year before. They sat daintily on her fingers, glittering pink in the light of the TV screen. There were little raised hearts on the top of each of the knuckles.

“Of course I did! Have you seen her throw a punch!? It would be a crime not to get her a pair,” Stan insisted, making Rick snort. 

“Sh-she takes after her Grunkle huh,” he joked, still, it made Stan beam with pride. 

“Can we go nooooow,” Mabel broke in, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Stan still looked a little reluctant to let her out of the house. 

“Come on, Stan. I put effort into that makeup,” Rick insisted, nudging the man in the ribs with an elbow. 

“You know your parents probably wouldn't let you go if they knew,” Stan started, making Mabel look a little deflated. “Good thing I’m your Grunkle. Go have fun kids!”

“Look after Morty for me, Mabel! He--he’s an awkward child,” Rick called after the girl as she tore out of the house, cheering for joy. 

“Awe…G--geeze, Rick. I--I don’t need her to look out for me,” Morty protested as he followed after Mabel. Dipper was the last to leave, waving at the two old men. 

“I’ll keep an eye on both of them. Everything’s going to be fine,” he assured, Stepping out of the shack and then heading to the car that Mabel had driven over to Oregon at the beginning of the summer. 

The keys were in the ignition, but Mabel had taken over the backseat, letting Morty ride shotgun. Weird. Narrowing his eyes, Dipper walked up to the car and slid behind the wheel. Something was definitely going on but hell if he knew what. Cranking up the engine, he pulled away from the shack and started toward the main road. In the back, Mabel kept shuffling around. 

“So where is this place,” he asked before pulling onto the road. Mabel had left the flyer up on the dash but that didn’t really tell him much. 

“The map’s on the back of the flyer. Just need a black light.There’s one in the glove compartment. Hrmph Morty can navigate,” Mabel answered, her voice muffled a little toward the end.

Without prompting, Morty grabbed the light and the flyer and started to spout off directions. The ride was smooth. He was a lot better at staying on task than Mabel was. The only issue was that every now and then the girl in the back would start to grunt and kick at the back of their seats. She’d about managed to get on Dipper’s last nerve when they pulled up to a warehouse. lot surrounding it was overtaken by weeds and trees. It was obviously abandoned. Or it would’ve been, had there not been flashing lights shining through the windows with cars and bikes parked all around the outside. 

Even in the car, they could hear the music spilling out of the building. Dipper drove around to the back, following someone who had hopped off their bike after propping it up against a fence and started jogging around the building. Nervousness was welling up in his gut. At least Mabel had stopped kicking the back of his seat, though. As he pulled up next to the pick-up that Wendy usually drove his twin exploded from the back of the car, at least having the kindness to wait until he and Morty got out of the car instead of taking off. 

“Sh-shit Mabel,” Morty stuttered, making Dipper break away from scanning the gathering crowd for Wendy and look at his sister. His eye twitched. 

Mabel had apparently been changing her clothes in the back seat. Instead of her hoodie she was wearing one of her knitted creations. It was actually quite similar to several sweater’s she’d made. The front had an owl’s face on it in yellow, purple, and green metalic thread on a black background. The back was a net of carefully assembled string that resembled feathers and shimmered slightly in the dim light, as were the loose sleeves that billowed down from her shoulders and attached to a tight cuff around her wrist. Pressing a button on the inside of one, she made the owl light up, along with the backs and sleeves. Really the only problem with it was that it only covered her chest. She’d even changed her jeans. Instead of them she was wearing a pair of black leggings that had holes all along the sides of them where her skin peaked out before her legs disappeared into huge huge fluffy things with green fur attached to them. 

“What the actual fuck, Mabel,” Dipper hissed, looking his twin up and down. “Where are your clothes!? Grunkle Stan never would’ve let you leave if he knew you were dressing like that!” 

All she did was giggle and shrug her lit up shoulders. 

“Well that’s why he didn’t know, Dipping-Sauce. Chillax! I’m totally not the least dressed person here,” she said, planting her hands on her hips. “Besides I look totally cute! Right Morty!? Morty?” 

The poor boy blinked a few times after his name was called. His eyes had drifted somewhere down around her belly-button and his head snapped up sharply. Redness flooded his cheeks as he met Mabel’s mischievous gaze and then turned his head in time to catch Dipper’s glare. Flinching he rubbed the back of his neck and awkwardly shuffled back a couple steps. 

“Uh.. Uhm. Y--Yes? Er… No?” His head swung back and forth, looking between the twins as Mabel’s smile widened and Dipper’s eye continued to twitch. “Sh--sh--shit.” 

Thankfully he was saved by a loud whoop cutting through the make-shift parking lot. Wendy had apparently spotted them and started jogging toward the trio. She was wearing a bandanna tied around her face and an old band-tee turned crop-top. As she neared the group she yanked the black rag down and grinned at them. 

“You guys made it! This is gonna be so cool,” she shouted, throwing her arm around Dipper’s neck. When her eyes landed on Mabel her grin only seemed to widen. “Hah! Nice shirt, Mabel. I was worried you were going to show up in a bikini and a tutu or something and then I’d have to dress you. You’re like my little sister, dude. Can’t have you running around half naked, getting gawked at and junk!” 

“See Dip! I’m Wendy Approved,” Mabel said, as if that actually meant something. He didn’t really get a chance to try and argue, though. 

His twin danced past Morty who nearly fall over himself trying not to touch her without seeming like he wasn’t trying to touch her. It wasn’t so much that he didn’t think it would be fun but he could feel Dipper’s eyes burning a hole in the side of his face. There was nothing he could do as she grabbed his elbow and started tugging him toward the door as the redhead did the same for Dipper. 

“Come on! Let’s get this party started,” Wendy cheered, pulling her bandanna back up over her face. With Mabel cheering at her side, they dragged the boys into the warehouse.


	2. Dance Till You're Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking, dancing, secret smooches. It's been a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing but I'm trying really hard.

Wendy had disappeared shortly after they’d entered the building. She had bent down to speak into Mabel’s ear and then just vanished into the mass of people. For the amount of vehicles surrounding the building there were a lot more people than Dipper had expected. They had gathered into the middle of the huge room, forming a mass of people dancers, moving under the flashing lights. From that center they spread out, forming small knots of people simply talking with each other and sipping from bottles of water and red, plastic cups. 

In the dimness Mabel’s shirt was even more noticeable as the colors rotated with a steady, rainbow pulse. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple. She looked ready to bolt, shifting from one foot to the other as she gazed into the throbbing crowd. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she resolutely turned her back on it, grinning brightly at Morty and her twin. Dipper stood stiffly at the other boy’s side, face stuck in a glare that he cast around the room as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Come on, Dip! Lighten up! This is a party, it’s supposed to be fun,” she yelled to be heard. Dipper wasn’t so sure about any of that. Whatever this was, it certainly wasn’t like any party he’d been to before. Not that he was a party animal or anything. Everything was too loud and bright. He couldn’t even hear anyone around him speak unless they shouted. At his lack of response, Mabel rolled her eyes and sighed. “I can’t wait for Wendy to get here with those drinks,” she muttered to herself. 

As if on cue, Wendy popped back up, seeming to appear out of the crowd just as quickly as she’d melted into it. There were three red cups clutched in her fingers and a Pit Soda tucked under her arm. Slipping up next to Mabel she thrust two of the cups into the circle they’d formed, offering them to the boys while the younger girl took the initiative of stealing the can of soda. 

“Mabel told me she was driving home tonight,” Wendy yelled, pausing to sip at the drink in her hand while Morty timidly took one of the cups she offered for his own. “Atta boy! Come on Dipper drink up! Promise you’ll have more fun once you’ve had a few,” she teased, nudging him in the chest with the remaining cup. 

Dipper wrinkled his nose a little. Undoubtedly, she’d just given him some kind of alcohol and while he’d caught his sister stumbling into her room, drunk as all hell, he had never much felt the urge to try it himself. Morty’s elbow caught his shoulder as the skinny young man lifted the cup and took a swallow that made it seem like he downed half the cup in one big gulp. 

“She’s not wrong,” he said before tilting the cup back and finishing whatever was left in the bottom, making Wendy and Mabel both hoot excitedly. “Th--these things are a lot more fun when you’re shitfaced.”

“Come on Dipper! Just ooooone,” Mabel pleaded, pouting at her brother. 

“Yeah! Just one! Come on! Dipper! Dipper! Dipper,” Wendy started to chant and soon after Mabel was joining in, as did Morty. Even a few people that they didn’t know but that heard them started to call his name. Finally, with some reluctance, he took the cup and threw the whole thing back, just as he’d seen Morty do. 

Apparently Morty had a little more experience in the drinking department, though. Dipper shuddered at the taste of the stuff and pulled a face, sucking on his tongue to try to erase the lingering taste of liquor. Still… it hadn’t been as bad as he thought it would be. The others cheered as he dropped the cup and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Wendy clapped him hard on the back before pushing her drink into his hand. 

“Woohooo! That’s it, dude! Here you take that I’ll go get some more. Oh! And if I’m not around then send Mabel to get you something! Girls drink free!” She called over her shoulder before excitedly bounding off. Dipper just looked down at the drink she’d given him with a little unease. What he’d just drank before already sat heavy in his stomach, making it squirm. Chuckling, Mabel took the drink, handed him her Pit Soda, and then passed the cup to Morty who shrugged and started sipping at it. 

“Drink some of that and take the next one a little slower or you’re gonna puke,” she shouted letting her brother have a few swigs of soda before she stole the can back and chugged the whole thing. Dropping and dropped the can on the ground, which seemed rude, even though there didn’t seem to be any sort of trash-cans nearby. Giggling, she reached out and grabbed both boys by the arm and started to pull. “Now that you two have gotten a little of the party spirit inside you let’s dance!” She stopped short just as she began, though, quickly letting them go and shoving her hand into the collar of her shirt. “I almost forgot! ADVENTURE SELFIE,” she squealed, dragging the boys in, much as he had the day before and snapping a picture before she started leading them along again. 

Morty stumbled forward, quickly swallowing what was left of the drink he’d been given and letting both his cups fall from his hand as he was dragged along. Dipper, for his part, followed their lead, letting them pull him into the pit of humans in the middle of the room. Being jostled from all sides and occasionally smacked with an arm or having the feeling of someone else’s drink dripping down the back of his neck didn’t seem like it was going to be much fun. By the time Wendy found them and passed out drinks to him and Morty for the third time, he’d have changed his tune. 

********

True to Morty’s words, getting shitfaced did make things a lot more fun. 

By the time he’d lost both Mabel and Morty to the throngs of moving bodies he was too drunk to even care. He still didn’t get the music, all electronic fast paced rhythms without words, but he found himself dancing to it anyway. Or he tried to. At least a few people seemed to be actually dancing, moving in some sort of pattern that he could hardly discern. Then there were people more like him, who were bouncing incoherently to the music. The lights above them swung, casting beams of purple, green, blue, and yellow across the dancers. For Dipper it was all just a blur of color and the pungent smell of body odor and something herbal that was drifting through the air. 

Tilting his head back the boy laughed, not even noticing as gravity started to carry his body backward until a pair of hands hooked under his armpits and he found himself almost horizontal and staring up at a brightly grinning Morty. His smile was nice when he wasn’t so nervous. Chuckling he hauled Dipper to his feet, almost tumbling down himself. Once he got the shorter brunette mostly stable he curled his hands tightly around Dipper’s shoulders to help keep himself upright. 

“Oh.. Oh my God. Haha! Di--Dipper! Hi man! I’ve been loo-looooooking for you,” he slurred happily. Dipper grinned as he lifted his hands to hook onto Morty’s elbows, the two of them swaying slightly as people ran into them. 

“Where---Where’ve you been,” Dipper asked, stumbling forward a couple steps and then back one. “I.. You guys.. You guys all disappeared. I’ve been dancing with these guys!” He cast his hand to the side to encompass a group of strangers, barely missing someone’s head. 

“Shiiit Di--Dipper. I’ve been everywhere! Oooh! I found Mabel! And W--Wendy! Oh my god They’re doing th--this thing. It’s so awesome. Your sister is awesome. You’re awesome. I l-love you guys,” Morty said, dropping forward and wrapping his arms around Dipper’s shoulders. 

“We love you toooo Morty,” Dipper laughed, returning the hug and giving the other boy a friendly slap on the back. “What are.. What are Mabel and Wendy doing,” he asked, making Morty jerk back and look at him confused for a moment until it all came rushing back. Then his eyes lit up and the young man grinned. 

“Oh shit! Th--the thing! Come on! You gotta…Ugh.. You gotta see this,” Morty insisted, hooking his arm around Dipper’s neck and leading him further into the mass of dancers. To help keep them both standing, the younger man looped his arm around his friend’s waist. “Okay so l--like there’s this girl Pacific--um.. Specifica. Sh-she started talkin’ shiiiit, dawg! And l-like Mabel is--Mabel is kicking her aaaaaasss!” 

Dipper’s stomach lurched for a moment, thinking that Morty actually meant she was beating the blonde up. Only when they reached the middle of the crowd, they ended up breaking out into the edges of a circle of screaming, cheering people. Pacifica was on one side, and the first thing that Dipper noticed was that her hair was a lot shorter than the last time he’d seen her and she was wearing even less than Mabel. Fishnets a bikini top and a pink and white tu-tu to match There was also a pair of fluffy things on her legs like his sister’s. The second was that she was waving her arms around her head and body, with another girl, the two mirroring each other’s moves. There was a little footwork but it was somewhat minimal when compared to what they were doing with their hands and arms. To Dipper it looked like some sort of advanced Voguing mixed with dance moves he’d only seen in Saturday Night Fever. As the songs started to change they finally stopped moving and the blond grinned meanly at Mabel and Wendy across the way. 

“Just give it up, Mabel. You really think you can beat me with those outdated moves you’ve got,” she snorted, tossing her head in a way that would’ve made her hair flair out beautifully if she hadn’t cut it all off. “I can do this all night!” 

“That’s because you’re barely doing anything,” Wendy barked, getting a little nod from Mabel. 

“My moves might be old but at least they’re good,” the shorter girl huffed, crossing her arms over her still blinking chest. “You just look like you’re trying to fight off a swarm of mosquitoes.”

“Yeah! You wanna see some dancing then just watch this shit,” Wendy shouted at the blonde before sharing a look with Mabel. 

They started to bounce a little, waiting for a swell in the music before they suddenly burst into action. Dipper found himself a little entranced as he watched them, with Morty cheering excitedly in his ear. The girls’ feet hardly seemed to touch the ground as they bounced on the balls of their feet. The way they moved, kicking their legs out to tap the ground before kicking them back up, and spinning themselves in circles was they moved their arms looked like some mutated form of River Dancing. He had no idea how they managed not to kick one another as they moved in unison. The music sped up and so did their impromptu routine, carrying them across the gap between them and Pacifica. When they came to a stop, they were mere feet away from the sneering girl who huffed and flicked her hand dismissively at them. 

“Ew! You’re, like, covered in sweat and totally not worth my time,” she sneered, eyeing the duo with distaste before turning her back on the duo and marching away. 

“Ooooh! That sounds like we win, bi-aaatch,” Wendy crowded, making Mabel laugh. “THOMPSON! TELL ME YOU GOT THAT SHIT ON YOUR PHONE!” The redhead dashed off, thrumming with energy, leaving her younger friend in the dust. 

“W--Wow, Mabel! Tha--that shit was crazy,” Morty exclaimed as he rushed forward to latch onto Mabel before the other dancers merged and swallowed her up. 

She giggled as he snagged her wrist and tugged her toward himself and Dipper. The lanky teen was far more careful with her than she ever was with him. Even drunk he was guiding her more than pulling her. Stepping close, she wrapped an arm around his waist, letting the taller boy lean into her a little. Her twin, in a similar state of drunkenness grinned at her, red faced and laughing as he reached out to grab a handful of Morty’s shirt so he could keep with them as she started to lead them out of the fray. 

“You guys are so drunk,” she giggled, guiding the boys toward the exit. Time had flown by once they started dancing and drinking. It was already nearing two in the morning. Depending on who was up, if anyone, when they got home there was probably going to be a lecture to deal with when they got home. If not then, it would come in the morning. “Stay here,” she said, propping the boys up by the door. “I’m going to go get a bottle of water and see what the bathroom situation is like here and then we’re going home.”

After getting a couple tipsy nods in return she edged away, passing by Robbie and stopping just long enough to snatch a bottle of water from the older man. She slipped off, through a pair of double doors and into a hallway where the only light was a few strings of blue fairy lights. Of course most of the building was cast in darkness. It was obviously abandoned and thus didn’t have power. Whatever Tambry had going on was probably being run off generators. 

Or magic. 

It was Gravity Falls, no need to rule anything out. 

Just as the colorful lights and music had drawn a crowd in the main room, the dimly lit atmosphere had attracted a group of people all it’s own. All along the stretch of hallway, there were little knots of people huddled together. A near permanent cloud of smoke floated through the upper half of the corridor, filling it with the instantly recognizable smell of pot. She had wondered where all this stuff was when they’d been out dancing. Passing a girl who was staring absently at a man’s gloved hands, entranced by the lights at the end of his fingertips, Mabel stepped into what had once been a bathroom and then cringed. 

She’d seen worse bathrooms at these sorts of events but she’d also seen some better ones. Half the stalls doors had been ripped down. All the toilets had some form of rust-red stains around the rims and a few were filled or surrounded by vomit or old urine. The sinks were in a similar state of disrepair. Even the mirror stretching open had been broken. The strings of blue lights arching over the ceiling didn’t really do anything to help the place look any less desolate. 

“Grody,” Mabel said, wrinkling her nose as she looked around the room. She was definitely just going to hold it until she got back to the shack. Or just pull off on the side of the road. Something. 

“I know right. So gross in here. People only come in anymore except to shoot up or do coke.” Familiar as the voice was, Mabel still let out a little shriek as she turned around, only to find Pacifica in a dark corner of the room. The blonde sniffled as she stepped out into the barely-there light. “Ugh. Can you please turn off your fucking sweater? It’s giving me a migraine,” the girl complained. Rolling her eyes, the brunette complied. 

“So is that what you’re doing in here, Pacifica,” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. The other girl shrugged and rubbed at her nose fitfully. 

“Maybe. What’s it to you? You want a bump,” Pacifica asked, with a little sneer. It probably should’ve been more annoying but Mabel just felt a little sorry for the girl. 

“Nah, I’m good. Not really my thing,” Mabel answered, biting her lip for a moment before giving in to the urge to speak again. “You know that stuff is kinda dangerous right,” she continued, shifting a little nervously from one foot to the other. “I mean your parents would be--” 

“My parents don’t give a fuck about what I do, Mabel,” Pacifica snapped. Her ire crackled behind her eyes for a moment before she deflated and let out a tired sigh. “Listen. I appreciate the concern but just don’t bother. It’s none of your business anyway.” 

Mabel squirmed, then slowly reached out and put her hand on the other girl’s shoulder. 

“Listen… I know your parents are shitty. And I might not like you very much but I wouldn’t want anything to actually happen to you. I mean there is a friend part to frienemies,” she said with gentle cheer. “I mean… I can’t stop you… but be careful, alright,” Mabel pleaded, giving the girl a careful hug. Upon feeling Pacifica’s shoulders slump, she gave the girl a tight squeeze. 

“I will be. You really don’t need to worry I’ve got this under control. It’s no big deal,” the blonde quietly murmured before pulling back and giving the other young woman a small smile. “Oh.. and Mabel,” she paused, getting a questioning look from the brunette. The bubble of silence between them grew for a moment before she darted forward and captured her rival/friend’s lips in a quick, soft kiss. “Thanks, ya know, for caring.” 

She jerked away after that, heading back out into the hall and leaving Mabel standing there, stupefied. Of all the people Pacifica was probably the last person she’d ever have expected to kiss her. A giggle bubbled up out of her and she clapped a hand over her mouth. Looking at herself in the mirror, she found herself smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mable and Wendy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWRolPgp9JY (personally I like the dude with the green hair)  
> Pacifica: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h05UzDuN3a0
> 
> Which is better? You decide.


	3. Oh Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come home, go to bed, wake up, wallow in regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double uploads because i can't control myself.

The drive back home was quiet, the only sound being Morty’s snores from the back seat and the radio, tuned into some Top 40’s station. Dipper was riding shotgun, sitting ramrod straight and taking deep, slow breaths. Wendy had found the two of them while Mabel was away and fed them ‘just a drinks for the road’ and that was just too much for Dipper, apparently. He wanted to lean his seat back and pass out like Morty had, but every time he leaned back, his stomach tried to start crawling up his throat. So he was forced to sit up and watch as they cruised through the empty Mountain Town as they headed for home. Despite his discomfort, there was no arguing that there was something a little magical about driving around in the middle of the night. 

“Did you have fun, Dipper,” Mabel asked her voice oddly subdued but still filled with mirthful giddiness. Slowly, he rolled his head and smiled at his twin. She hadn’t stopped grinning since she came to retrieve them. 

“Mmhmm. Don’t wanna do it again anytime soon, though. I feel gross,” he mumbled, making his sister chuckle. Dipper flinched a little when he felt something cold and went bump against his arm. Mabel was passing him her half-empty water bottle. 

“Drink up. Water helps some. I’m glad you had fun. Maybe next time I’ll find something to take you to that is more your speed. Wendy said tonight was one of Tambry’s things. Robbie usually does more rock/punk type stuff with local bands,” she offered, keeping an eye on her brother in case he looked like he was about to puke. The last thing she wanted was to have to clean vomit out of their car. 

“Donno if I’d like that any better,” Dipper admitted, fumbling to get the cap of the water bottle open so he could sip at it. Thankfully it did seem to help ease his churning stomach for a moment. 

“Oh come on! It may not be BABBA but you have to admit this sort of stuff is kinda fun right! Even if it’s just because we’re out so late. Everything seems so surreal when the world’s asleep,” Mabel teased, speeding up a little as they left the limits of the town and started heading back toward the shack. 

Dipper didn’t answer too drunk and tired to even be bothered by her poking fun at him. The water bottle was loosely gripped in his hand as his head tilted back against the seat, eyes closed. Mabel had thought he finally found a position he could sleep in when he suddenly spoke again, making her jump in her seat. 

“What happened when you disappeared,” he murmured, not opening his eyes or bothering to turn his head to face her. “You were all smiley when you came back… kinda like when you come home after someone asks you out on a date.” Dipper grinned at that, cracking one eye open and reaching out to poke his sister’s side. She giggled, swatting at his hand as the color rose in her cheeks. 

“Shut uuup,” she laughed, biting her lip as she slowed and turned onto the road leading to the Mystery Shack. Melody and Soos were the ones running it now-a-days. However, if one continued past it, they’d find the cabin that Stan and Ford erected when they got back from their first year of adventuring. It was simply dubbed The Shack, home to their many treasures and the experiments that Ford was constantly fiddling with. “Nothing happened… Or probably nothing.”

“Let me know if it turns out to be something,” Dipper asked letting his head droop towards her. 

“You got it, bro-bro,” she said with a smile, turning off the car as she parked it in front of the house. “Now help me get Morty into the house,” Mabel ordered, climbing out of the car and opening the back door. 

“Okay Just… Just give me a sec,” her twin replied, hauling himself out of the car. The world spun for a moment as he stood. After sucking in a shuddery breath, the young man promptly leaned forward and started to retch. “Oh god,” he whined, gasping for breath.

Mabel was hauling Morty out of the car, the young man half awake with his arms wrapped around her neck. Grumbling, he rubbed his cheek against the top of her head and nuzzled into the shorter girl’s hair. It was soft and smelled nice. 

“You okay, Dip,” she called quietly, pushing the door shut and guiding her friend around to the other side of the car where Dipper was groaning. He was hunched forward, hands on his knees as he gazed at the slimy, yellow puddle around his shoes. Reaching out, his twin patted his back and twisted her hand into the back of his shirt, using it to guide him toward the door. “Come on. We’ll get you up stairs and give you some water,” she whispered, trying her hardest to keep the boys quiet as they headed into the shack. 

From the front door she could see the flash of the TV still on in the den. Biting her lip, she lead the boys down the hall. Hoping that there wouldn’t be anyone there. She wasn’t that lucky. Rick and Stan were on the couch, still. Stan, however, was sound asleep. His chin was tucked into his chest as he slouched down on the couch with Rick slumped against his shoulder. The skinny old man’s head was resting on top of Stan’s and his eyes were half open, watching them as the three shuffled into view. His grin was sharklike as he made eye contact with Mabel. Lifting one of his thin, bony hands he pressed a finger to his lips and gave her a nod. 

Smiling she waved her thanks with the arm wrapped around Morty’s waist and continued guiding the two young men to their beds. Morty fell asleep as soon as he fell into bed. Dipper on the other hand groaned and whimpered, smashing his face into his pillow and panting against the feeling of nausea. Blindly he clamped his hand down on Mabel’s arm. 

“Oh God Mabel… This is it,” he groaned piteously. “I’m gonna die.” 

“You’re not gonna die. Just go to bed. You’ll feel better eventually,” she said, detaching herself from her twin. “I promise you’ll feel better tomorrow… today… whatever.” 

When her brother didn’t try to grab her again, she slipped away, ready to go to bed, herself. Hopefully whatever lecture they got for being out sou late wouldn’t be too bad. After running back outside to close the passenger door and kick some dirt over Dipper’s vomit, she hauled herself back into the shack. As Mabel slipped into her room, she slipped into her room she started stripping out of her clothes. She barely took the time to clothe herself in a pair of soft, cotton shorts and a tank top before scrubbing the makeup off her face and collapsing into bed.   
The last thing to cross her mind as she began drifting off to sleep, was the kiss Pacifica had surprised her with. Humming softly to herself she pressed her fingers to her lips. Even though it would probably turn out ot be nothing, it had still been nice. 

*********

Morty was to first to wake as the morning light crept into the attic. Groaning, he rolled over onto his side and blearily stared across the room at a still sleeping Dipper. Memories flooded in from the night before, fuzzy and a little disjointed. Slapping his hand down over his eyes, Morty wondered why fun had to have such painful consequences. It felt as though his skull had been shattered and his stomach kept urging him to throw up every time he moved. After huddling under the covers for a good ten minutes, the young man finally pulled himself out of bed. 

With his eyes as good as closed, he shuffled down the stairs and to the kitchen. Every now and then he’d bump into the wall or a piece of furniture. When he arrived in the kitchen Rick was already there with Stan. The lanky old man grinned and dropped the jumbled mess of wires he’d been tampering with. A glass of water appeared by his side and the young man looked up, startled by Stan walking around behind him and dropping in a vacant chair with the paper propped up in front of him. 

“You kids have fun last night,” he asked with a shuffle of newsprint. Rik looked ready to bounce right out of his seat. 

“Y--yeah. It was kinda like a rave I guess? Not really my th-thing but it was fun watching Mabel and Wendy dance,” he admitted taking the glass of water and sipping from it. It was nice but didn’t do nearly as much as he would’ve liked for his headache. 

“Th--that all you did last night Morty? Perv on the pretty girls w--while they danced,” Rick snarked, making Morty flush.

“Awe Shut up Rick! It w--wasn’t like that! It wasn’t like sexy d--dancing,” Morty tried to explain, while Stan lowered his paper enough to watch the two bickering. “It was like.. Some crazy shit. H--here, give me my laptop,” the young man demanded, irritably, leaning forward to snatch the device from where it was sitting by Rick’s elbow. He wondered for a moment why it was even in the kitchen but decided that if his grandpa had been the one using it, then he didn’t want to know. “Th--there should be a video of it somewhere. I heard Wendy yell about someone getting it on their phone.” 

Morty had quickly been forced to friend Mabel on facebook, and then Dipper. Later he added Wendy as a friend too, not seeing any reason not to. Which turned out to be helpful since as soon as he got on, the first thing on his page was a video that the redhead had shared of herself and Mabel dancing. Seeing as that was exactly what he’d intended to show the old men, he should’ve just turned the laptop around. There was a post, however, directly under the video that made him freeze. 

“M--Morty, you alright,” Rick asked after a beat of silence while Morty was stuck, staring wide-eyed at his computer screen. 

“Oh shit,” the young man muttered, swallowing hard. 

On his newsfeed was a picture that Mabel had been tagged in, showing her in a dark room with the blond girl, apparently named Pacifica. And they were kissing. Whoever had caught the moment on camera had uploaded it with the line, “Lol look at these dykes”, attached to it. Rick broke through Morty’s hypnosis by grabbing the laptop and spinning it around to face him, tired of not knowing what had stuck his grandson speechless. When his eyes landed on the picture they nearly popped out of his head. 

“Oh sh--shiiiit,” he yelped, looking up at Morty and then Stan who had dropped his paper in favor of tuning in to what was going on. 

“What is it,” the man asked gruffly, looking between Morty and Rick as the pair shared a nervous look. Finally, with a little reluctance, Rick turned the screen toward him and… “Well shit.” 

“Morning everyone!!!!! What are you guys looking at,” Mabel piped from the doorway, looking disgustingly cheerful in her canary yellow robe. Each of the men started casting nervous glances at each other but in the end all three pairs of eyes ended up on her. “Guys?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger?! 
> 
> Lol I figured i'd go ahead and tag Mabel/Pacifica as a pairing in this since that seems to be the direction this is taking? 
> 
> Can't wait to see what happens next.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooo breaking into mulitchapter works. Fun shit.


End file.
